


Observatio

by LittleSammy



Category: Held der Gladiatoren (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germanus und Galenus... werden beobachtet. ;) Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observatio

Sein Körper glänzt schweißnaß im Licht der Öllampen, als sie den Vorhang zur Seite schiebt. Er bewegt sich langsam, murmelt hitzige Worte. Lacht rauh, als Lippen über seine streichen, eine Hand sein Gesicht berührt, ein Mann tief in ihn eindringt.

 

Der Krug entgleitet ihrer Hand und zerspringt auf dem Steinboden in tausend Stücke. Sie ringt nach Atem.

 

Der Germane wendet den Kopf, sieht sie einen Herzschlag lang an. Dann senkt er gleichgültig den Blick, stöhnt auf, während sein Geliebter ihn härter nimmt.

 

Sie kann nur starren, Mund offen, Augen weit.

 

Schließlich Galenus' Befehl: »Verschwinde.« Ruhig, beinahe gelangweilt.

 

Flaminia gehorcht, tränenblind.


End file.
